Braterska 'miłość'
by AmayaM
Summary: Chyba nie trzeba wyjaśniać patrząc na tytuł i postacie.


** NOC, ALABASTA **

- Huh? Ace? Czemu tu jesteś? - spytałem pełen zdziwienia, że widzę swojego brata na pokładzie Merry.

Nie odpowiedział, tyko uśmiechnął się zza kapelusza jak to miał w zwyczaj unosić i zaczął iść w moim kierunku. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia o co tutaj chodzi.

- Ace? ACE! - zacząłem krzyczeć w stronę idącego w moją stronę chłopaka . - Może ogłuchł? - spytałem sam siebie. - Hej, Ace, ogłuchłeś?! Odpowiedz jak zadaje pytania.

Dalej jej nie uzyskałem (odpowiedzi ). Stanął jakieś dwa metry ode mnie.

- Gdzie śpisz? - spytał po chwili.

- O tam - wskazałem palcem w kierunku drzwi do pokoju, który dziele razem z Sanjim, Zoro, Usoppem i Chopperem.

Nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca i ciągle wgapiając się w Ace'a widziałem jak idzie w kierunku kajuty, zagląda do środka po czym zamyka drzwi. Znowu się zdziwiłem. Tym razem szedł w stronę pokoju Nami. Nie wiedziałem, że Ace jest zboczeńcem…

Zauważyłem, że gdy otwierał drzwi i zaglądnął do środka, uśmiechnął się lekko. Chwile po tym usłyszałem wołanie :

- Luffy, chodź tu na chwile! - podbiegłem do drzwi, ale nie przekroczyłem progu. - Stało się coś? - spytał czekając aż wejdę.

- Nami nie pozwoliła. - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Usłyszałem śmiech. - Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim zboczeńcem, Ace. Żeby ot tak wchodzić do pokoju dzie-

Poczułem uścisk na nadgarstku i zostałem brutalnie wciągnięty przez swojego brata do środka. Zaraz po tym złapał mnie za ramiona i przycisnął do drzwi tym samym zamykając je.

- Ace? Zrozumiałem już, że jesteś zboczeńcem, który chce zobaczyć bieliznę Nami, ale mnie do tego nie namówisz, nie ma mo-

- Luffy, przymknij się na chwilę - przerwał mi, a po chwili poczułem jakiś dziwny ucisk a ustach. To były usta mojego brata… usta… mojego….

Zacząłem się szarpać, wyrywać. Ace trzymał mnie mocno. Nie dawał mi najmniejszej szansy na uwolnienie się.

- Puść mnie, idioto! Jesteś moim brat-

Znów poczułem ten ucisk na ustach. Zacisnąłem je. Ace chwycił mój podbródek w dwa palce i kciukiem rozchylił moje wargi. Po kilku sekundach poczułem jak mnie całuje. Odruchowo zacisnąłem powieki. Więcej się nie wyrywałem. Chciałem, ale jakby… czułem jakby coś dziwnego działo się moim ciałem.

Mój brat wcale nie chciał przestać. Właśnie na to czekałem. Na to aż przestanie. Całował mnie bardziej natarczywie. Ja tylko mocniej zaciskałem powieki. Nie miałem pojęcia co po za tym mogę więcej zrobić.

Dopiero gdy się jednak ode mnie odczepił stało się coś dziwnego. Jakby coś we mnie krzyczało ' Nie! Nie odsuwaj się !'.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

- Luffy… chcesz więcej? - spytał. Nagle poczułem jak robi mi się gorąco na twarzy. Otworzyłem już usta , żeby odpowiedzieć, ale… no własnie. Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Nie rób takiej miny… to mnie jeszcze bardziej podnieca. - szepnął i zaczął ponownie przybliżaj swoją twarz do mojej.

Tym razem nie mogłem już wytrzymać. To ja pierwszy przysunąłem się do niego i pocałowałem. Czułem jak wygina usta w lekkim uśmiechu i oddaje pocałunek . Jeszcze raz przycisnął mnie do drzwi powodując, że mój kapelusz spadł na ziemie. Jego ręce znalazły się na moich ramionach, a po chwili na mojej twarzy.

Odsunął się.

- Ace…- szepnąłem biorąc wdech.

W odpowiedzi dostałem kolejny pocałunek, tylko, że tym razem dołączył do niego język. Dotykał nim mojego… To jest przyjemne..

- Nn~ - Ace ciągle pogłębiał pocałunki, a ja nie mogłem nadążyć. Gdzie on się do cholery tego nauczył?

- Luffy - mrucząc wypowiedział moje imię. Zarumieniłem się jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem. Nachylił się nade mną jeszcze bardziej i polizał płatek mojego ucha. Wzdrygnąłem się.

- A-Ace… Co ty…? - położyłem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Za to zjechał jeszcze niżej - na szyje. Zaczął składać na niej drobne pocałunki, które z czasem zaczęły się zmieniać w lizanie, a nawet przygryzanie.

- Luffy - znów wrócił na górę - do moich ust. Złożył na nich krótki pocałunek i przygryzł moją dolną wargę. Przywarłem do niego najbardziej jak mogłem. Wiem, że chciał go przerwać…pocałunek. Nie dam mu. Nie ma mowy, nie teraz.

Wpiłem się w jego usta najmocniej jak mogłem i ścisnąłem jego koszule. Zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Po chwili poczułem jego rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Zaczął rozpinać guziki od mojej koszuli . Ch-chwila…!

-Cz-Czekaj! - oderwałem się od niego. Jednak nie skutecznie, bo przytrzymał mnie drugą wolną ręką.

- Coś nie tak, Luffy? - spytał rozpinając drugi guzik, a po nim trzeci. Ja tylko stałem oniemiały i patrzyłem się na swoją klatkę piersiową, która stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna.

Ace ciągle patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

Gdy już rozpiął wszystkie guziki zaczął dotykać palcami moich sutków. Zdziwiłem się i nie wiedziałem o co chodzi dopóki nie poczułem jak Ace ściska je dwoma palcami i lekko ciągnie do siebie.

- Ah… - szepnąłem odwracając od niego wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku. To było… dziwne uczucie, bardzo dziwne… - P-Przes… - urwałem, gdy zauważyłem, że kładzie ręce na moich ramionach i zsuwa ze mnie czerwoną koszulę.

- Ej, spójrz na mnie. - usłyszałem głos brata. Nie zrobiłem tego. - Czemu teraz nie mogłoby być tak jak przed chwilą, gdy nie chciałeś, żebym się odsuwał?

- W-wcale, że…! - gdy tylko miałem mu wykrzyczeć w twarz, że tak nie jest pocałował mnie i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Kierował się ze mną do łóżka Nami. Gdy tylko zorientowałem się co się zaraz może stać, podobnie jak na początku zacząłem mu się wyrywać. I tym razem mi się udało.

Zasłoniłem usta dłonią i spojrzałem Ace'owi prosto w oczy.

- C-co chcesz zrobić?

- Nic czego byś nie chciał - nim zdążyłem cokolwiek zauważyć złapał mnie za ramie i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Bezwładnie odpadłem na nie. Ace znalazł się nade mną. Pochylił się po czym krótko mnie pocałował. Po próbę przytrzymania go troszkę dłużej na moich ustach, która się nie udała,zjechał pocałunkami na szyje, z której równie szybko przemieścił do mojego prawego sutka. Zaczął jeździć w ogół niego językiem. Drugi zaś złapał dwa palce i lekko co chwile pociągał do siebie.

- Nnh~ - cicho jęknąłem. Czułem, że zaczyna mi się robić gorąco, a co gorsza zaczyna mi się to podobać. Chciałem jak najszybciej odrzucić od siebie tą myśl, jednak za każdym razem, gdy Ace ssał albo ściskał moje sutki, myśl powracała.

Zakryłem twarz dłonią.

- Pozwól mi ciebie słyszeć. - usłyszałem i zobaczyłem, że Ace schodzi jeszcze niżej - do moich spodenek. Powoli odpiął zamek i zsunął je razem z moją dolną bielizną.

Wzdrygnąłem się.

Przejechał palcem wzdłuż mojego wzwodu. Widziałem jak się uśmiecha.

- Luffy, a niby tego nie chcesz - szepnął mi w usta. Ja z kolei nie wiedziałem jak się zachować. Z jednej strony czułem się niekomfortowo, a z drugiej czułem dużą przyjemność z dotyku Ace'a. - Nie bój się, nic złego się nie stanie. Ja tylko chce, żeby było ci dobrze. - położył mi jedną dłoń na policzku, a po kilku sekundach to samą dłonią wziął moją dłoń z ust. - Chce wiedzieć, że jest ci dobrze, Luffy.

Zaczął poruszać dłonią, którą trzymał mojego członka. Przygryzłem wargę.

- Mówiłem ci, nie hamuj się. - usłyszałem. Już go nie czułem. Nie dotykał mojego czułego miejsca. Zamiast tego zjechał bardziej w dół i pochylił się nad moim przyrodzeniem.

- Ch-chwi…Ah~ - z moich ust wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, kiedy poczułem, że Ace zaczyna lizać czubek.

- Słysze, że to lubisz, Luffy - to było ostatnie co powiedział przed włożeniem go sobie do ust. Zaczął poruszać głową. Nie szybko, ale nie tez wolno. Było idealnie, a przynajmniej jak na ten moment.

- Mm~ - uniosłem lekko głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i aż nie mogłem uwierzyć. Miał go całego w buzi. T-to dlatego czuje się tak dobrze? Bo… - Nn~ - nie mogę już tego powstrzymać. Jest mi coraz lepiej… Nie mogę nie wydawać tych przedziwnych dźwięków.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przestał. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Przepraszam, ale twój braciszek nie może się już powstrzymać, Luffy - uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł lekko moje biodra w górę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem,że jest nagi.

- A-Ace, A-Ace… Zaczek-! - urwałem, gdy i tak to nic nie dawało, a po za tym powoli zaczął we mnie wchodzić.

Gdy już był we mnie cały spojrzał na mnie. Pewnie chciał się upewnić, że nic mi nie jest czy coś w tym stylu.. tak sądzę. Owszem, to nie było… za bardzo przyjemne w porównaniu do poprzedniej czynności. Dałem mu znak, że może zaczynać.

Poruszał się naprawdę powoli, jakby bał się, że dzieje mi się duża krzywda. Może to dlatego, że łzy zbierały mi się do oczu. Była to jednak tylko chwila. Gdy już tak jakby się przyzwyczaiłem, Ace zaczął poruszać się szybciej. To dopiero było uczucie. Niesamowite.

-Ah,ymm~ - nie mogłem przestać jęczeć. Do tego, gdy patrzyłem na swojego brata, któremu też zdawało się być równie przyjemnie, czułem jakby zaczynało się coś we mnie palić. Ace wyglądał nieziemsko… podniecało mnie to.

Podparłem się łokciami i uniosłem. Zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i wziął jedną rękę z mojego biodra, podając ją mi. Wsparłem się na mi i przyległem do jego ciała oplatając go nogami w pasie. Trzymał mnie teraz za pośladki. Nie wiem jakim sposobem, ale czułem jakby wchodził teraz głębiej we mnie.

- Ace… nie mogę - jęknąłem mu do ucha. - Coś jakby…Ah~! - zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej. Robiło mi się coraz bardziej gorąco, a co za tym idzie - przyjemniej.

- Luffy - usłyszałem jak Ace wypowiada moje imie i poczułem jakby coś zalewało mnie od środka. Doszedł we mnie.

- AH~! - wtuliłem się w brata, gdy nasienie ' wystrzeliło ' również ze mnie. - Ace… - szepnąłem i pocałowałem go.

Nie chce, żeby Ace kiedykolwiek mnie opuścił...


End file.
